


51 Shades of What?!

by Oliver1218



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: F/M, Funny, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver1218/pseuds/Oliver1218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a joke for a friend. Turns out I was highly successful so I was told to make it available to you lovely people :). So without further ado this is my interrpration of 50 shades of grey. </p>
<p>Alex this if for you :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	51 Shades of What?!

As he flipped his ding-a-ling out of his luscious dinosaur print onesie her breathing ceased.  
"Holy macaroni that is a reasonable length!" 

"I'm aware. I've been told that before" he whispered into her ear. They sashayed over to the bed together leaping onto the blankets like a pair of majestic mooses. "Your back leg wasn't straight. I'll have to punish you" he shrieked in a high pitched squeal. 

"No don't!", She pleaded, "I'll do better next time" 

With even higher vibrato he roared "I WILL NOW GIVE YOU A SPANKING ON THE BUTT" 

"No not a spanking on the butt." 

"Oh. Okay. Then alright..." 

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her onto her stomach like a half cooked pancake. "Put the penis in me" her words muffled by the blankets. "I will put it in my sweet little sour gummy worm" She quivered at his words of affection. 

He preceded to put the penis into her penis cave. It was a lovely feeling that they both pretended to enjoy. "Oh my Zeus that's good. Go into my body deeper" He then pushed himself further into her. "Yes this is good. I will orgasm today." Breathing forcefully they did the worm with him on top of her. Their bodies flowed together as one as they orgasmed at separate times, but perhaps in another universe together. Amen


End file.
